Swap
by UnderTheGrave
Summary: Izaya decides he wants to start taking turns. It'd only be fair, right?
1. Chapter 1

"Wait, Shizu-chan~"

"Don't make me wait, louse."

"Let's try something new!"

Izaya was already sitting over the debt collector, straddling his hips, Shizuo's erection at his entrance. He teasingly rolled his hips, earning a low, menacing growl.

"I figured we were. I'm fuckin' chained to the wall."

That much was true. Shizuo was held down by his wrists by strong chains. Scars raked his flesh from Izaya's knife, and the smaller informant lapped at the blood with his tongue.

"I know, but..." the man got off of the blonde, who did not like it at all. He pulled against his chains, and the wall started to crack. Izaya's hand took hold of his erection suddenly and pumped, hoping to calm his captive.

"Shhh! Settle, Shizu-chan! I just..." Izaya started, grabbing Shizuo's legs and sliding in between them. "... just wanna swap roles this time!~"

Shizuo glared up at the information broker and scoffed. "Very funny, louse. Now, get back on my lap before I break free and rip you apart."

"My, some one is impatient," Izaya teased, studying the splayed legs and leaking erection, loving to be seeing what Shizuo usually only had the pleasure to see.

Shizuo gasped as a finger buried itself inside his virgin ass, and he writhed and lashed about. The wall protested by cracking again. Izaya's flick blade was suddenly at the brawny man's throat, tracing above his jugular.

"This is how it feels, Shizu-chan~ You'll like it soon enough! 3"

"Flea! Take that out." Shizuo groaned, mentally scolding himself for growing fond of the finger that angled itself inside of him.

"Don't worry, Shizzy... I know how to make you feel good~" the informant sang, inserting a second digit. Shizuo groaned, finding the pain starting to make his erection throb in masochistic pleasure. He ground against the fingers roughly and hissed. Izaya smiled down at him, seeming pleased. Shizuo glared back.

"My, I must say... It must get really hard to wait while the bottom is feeling so great," Izaya chuckled, stroking himself with his free hand. The two fingers inside of Shizuo began scissoring roughly, causing the body guard to groan.

"You dirty whore," he hissed, grinding against the fingers. "Fucking tease."

Izaya smiled as if he had just received a compliment. "I hate you, Shizzy~"

His fingers pulled away and he roughly spread apart Shizuo's ass. "It's ready now~ Are you ready, Shizu-chan? I'd hate to hurt you. 3"

"Go die, you filthy bitch."

Izaya giggled and prepared himself for the new experience before tearing in. Shizuo remained quiet, but Izaya could hear him gritting his teeth from behind his bruised lips.

"Does it hurt, darling? This is how it feels when you fuck me."

"You like the pain, slut," Shizuo spat, and Izaya thrusted back and forth happily, as if to agree.

"This is so nice~ Let me do this more often, Shizu!"

Shizuo arched up so their bodies pressed together snugly. Izaya grabbed the leaking cock that continually bobbed absently and fisted it rapidly. The bodyguard writhed and struggled yet again on his restrained hands.

Although Shizuo started to find the feeling inside of him pleasurable, he could not help but think Izaya was having more fun. Was that how it was when Izaya was receiving?

Suddenly, Shizuo's thoughts vanished and a sheet of white clouded his vision. His whole body jolted upwards and he let out an involuntary sound that he knew Izaya would never let him live down. He growled, wishing that it would make up for the moan before, but the smirk on Izaya's face could be seen through all that hazy white.

"Was that my pr- SHI-" Shizuo moaned out in pleasure again, eyes rolling back in his head. Izaya grinned, knowing the exact feeling, and angled himself in that same exact way, ruthlessly thrusting himself up against the pleasure point.

Shizuo writhed and moaned, his eyes clamped shut. His teeth gritted together, but now only from pure, hot pleasure. He ground his hips against the informant, who eagerly thrusted in and out like a horny puppy.

This continued until they both reached orgasm and Izaya rolled over to Shizuo's side, satisfied but still missing the feeling of Shizuo's seed filling him up and leaking from him.

"How did you like it, Shizu-chan?" he managed through pants.

"My ass hurts, louse."

There was a short silence.

"But I guess we can take turns from now on..."

Izaya giggled happily and rolled onto Shizuo again, and untied his hands. The blonde placed both of them on the informant's ass.

"Well, then let's swap for another round, Shizu-chan!"


	2. Chapter 2

Shizuo snorted and rolled their sweaty bodies over. Instinctively, Izaya wrapped his legs around the taller man's waist and dug his heels in to his back in order to pull him closer.

"I figured you would've been to exhausted, what with your frantic puppy thrusts."

Izaya chuckled and teasingly rolled his hips. Shizuo groaned and forcefully pushed Izaya's head back against the headboard, causing the informant to see stars.

"Patience, Izaya-kun," he growled lowly. He earned a moan as the informant's vision cleared. He leaned in and placed a sloppy kiss on the soft pink lips that were parted invitingly as his hands pulled apart at Izaya's ass. The tip of his slick, swollen erection poked not-so-gently at the inviting, moist cavern that was Izaya, and the memory of how the exact action felt turned him on even more. The mutual understanding of what the other was feeling made the sex even better, and it had yet to even start! Shizuo knew Izaya felt the same by simply looking at the pleasured face.

"Mmm, Shizu-chan, don't tease," Izaya moaned as a thumb tweaked his hardened left nipple. He writhed under the larger form until the engorged, pink tip pushed past the ring of muscle, entering Izaya roughly. Shizuo grunted and pinched the nipple harshly, nearly drawing blood. Izaya yelped from the painful pleasure and encouragingly rolled his hips to establish a rhythm. Shizuo eagerly replied.

Their lips clashed together once again with bruising force. Teeth clicked and tongues wrestled. Izaya slid up and down at the bed with each powerful thrust.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Izaya managed through his desperate gasps for air. Drool from both himself and Shizuo dripped from the sides of his mouth. Pre-cum glistened from his length and sweat glazed his whole body. His black hair was plastered against his face. Some fanned out against the moist sheets. His blush only added to the kinky portrait that painted itself for the debt collector.

"I want to eat you so bad, Izaya-kuuunnn," Shizuo growled menacingly. Izaya moaned in response and put his hand between their bodies in order to jack himself off. Shizuo's hand halted his movements, resulting in a confused groan.

"I'm not finished with you yet. Don't you dare cum."

Izaya let out a frustrated whine as the base of his pulsating cock was clamped with a rough hand. He squirmed, but was pushed down by his neck. His lower half was on fire from the the delayed orgasm.

"Fuck you, Shizuo."

The bodyguard simply smirked and thrusted harder and faster. "No, you don't get to until next time."

Izaya growled and writhed impatiently as Shizuo pounded into him relentlessly. Finally, when Izaya felt as if he could no longer hold in his release, Shizuo let out a long groan and bent forward, his forehead pressing against Izaya's. Izaya's eyes rolled backwards and he came hard against Shizuo's stomach. Shizuo's seed splattered inside the informant's convulsing walls, and the bodyguard thrusted a few more times for a good measure before ripping away and flopping on the bed beside his lover.

After a few frantic pants from both of the men, Izaya rolled on his side, facing away from Shizuo.

"Oi, what's the matter with you?" the taller man started, placing a hand on Izaya's shoulder and spinning him around.

"Tsk. How do you get to sleep that fast, damn flea?"


End file.
